One day on the rain, I
by Yami Aku
Summary: OS : Je ne pensais pas un jour tomber sur ce genre d’imprévu.Je pensais que cela n’arrivait toujours qu’aux autres, que j’étais quelqu’un à part...


**Auteurs: **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Fandom** Gundam Wing.

**Couples : **Multiple mais Duo Heero avant tout.

**Genre : **Shonen ai, shojo ai. Donc homophobes passez votre chemin, je ne tolérerai pas de propos homophobes. Romance, Angst et je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre. Ah si UA.

**Disclamers** Va être long celui là.

- Les Gboys ne m'appartiennent absolument pas.

- L'histoire vu que c'est un UA est à moi.

- Le contenu intégral, comprenant les phrases en anglais sont à moi ainsi que la chanson de fin. Ce n'est nullement tiré d'un quelconque support, j'ai écrit cette chanson avec simplement mon dictionnaire d'anglais. Donc comprenez que cette chanson m'appartient de toute part.

**Note : **Cet OS m'a traversé l'esprit comme ça, et on va dire qu'il m'a pourri l'existence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fini. Ça devait être un petit truc qui au final est tout de même conséquent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est d'un style très différent de ce que je fais d'habitude point de vue rédaction.

Tout ce qui est mis en anglais est traduit en fin de chapitre sauf les petits mots écrits dans les scènes.

Grand Miffi à Lily.B, Crazy Snape et Boub-chan pour leur lecture sur cette histoire !

**One day on the rain, I….**

_Je ne pensais pas un jour tomber sur ce genre d'imprévu._

_Je pensais que cela n'arrivait toujours qu'aux autres, que j'étais quelqu'un à part._

_Mais par ce jour de pluie, c'est arrivé._

_Je suis tombé sur quelque chose que je n'attendais pas._

_On dit que les coïncidences n'existent pas et pourtant._

_Ils étaient là, tous les deux, sous la pluie, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas avoir froid._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je les ai ramenés chez moi._

_C'est à partir de ce moment que tout a basculé dans ma vie._

ooOoo

Un mouvement de draps se fait entendre dans la petite chambre aux murs assombris par les rideaux cachant les fenêtres. On s'étire, on s'arrête, on prend connaissance de la chaleur de l'endroit où on se trouve, de la douceur et de l'odeur du tissu fraîchement lavé. On ouvre les yeux et on s'assoit.

- Sh…

Le jeune homme qui vient de se réveiller, tend ses bras devant lui pour regarder la chemise légèrement trop courte qu'il porte, elle est d'une couleur vert d'eau simple. Ses yeux -encore embrumés pas le sommeil- font le tour rapidement de la pièce où il se trouve.

Un bureau, un ordinateur, un scanneur, une imprimante, des tonnes de dossiers et de livres. Une armoire et une bibliothèque.

Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, il tente de se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé la veille mais rien. Ce n'est qu'un grand trou noir. Tirant sur les draps, il quitte le lit. Sa prise sur le sol se dérobe assez rapidement sous lui et il s'étale de tout son long.

Un juron qui se mélange avec un miaulement de chat, une porte qui s'ouvre. Le jeune homme au sol relève la tête pour tomber sur la silhouette d'un garçon vêtu d'un uniforme marine impeccable. Il le regarde et hoche la tête avant de disparaître et de revenir avec un plateau qu'il dépose au sol juste devant l'autre qui ne s'est toujours pas relevé. Le chaton saute du lit et vient se frotter contre les jambes du propriétaire des lieux et se rue sur son bol de lait se trouvant sur le plateau.

- Tu as attrapé froid, reste au lit, je vais en cours, je rentre ce soir. Il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo mais je doute que tu arrives à bouger.

Il referme la porte laissant les deux dans la chambre. Celui au sol regarde d'abord la porte puis le chaton qui lape son lait tranquillement et enfin le bol de café fumant.

- Drôle de type.

oOo

_I think it's the truth. _

_I'm the lover of nothing…_

_I'm foredoomed …_

_On the sky…_

_  
On the moon…_

_I said…._

oOo

- Et tu l'as ramené chez toi ?

La jeune fille qui marchait à ses côtés venait de hurler ces mots. Ses cheveux ondulés châtains étaient finement coiffés et son uniforme laissait voir des formes agréables.

- Réléna, tu sais que Heero n'aime pas qu'on lui crie dans les oreilles.

- 'Scuse moi 'Ro. C'est juste que…c'est surprenant ! Toi qui ramasse quelqu'un dans la rue.

Le dénommé Heero pencha la tête sur le côté tout en continuant d'avancer le long des couloirs.

- Ce qui est surprenant en fait, c'est que tu l'aies laissé tout seul. Qui te dit qu'il sera encore là quand tu rentreras et qu'il ne t'aura pas vidé les lieux ?

- On va être en retard.

La réponse que donna le jeune homme termina la conversation. Le trio entra dans une salle, tout le monde connaissait parfaitement cette petite troupe. Réléna Peacecraft, jeune fille de bonne famille, au caractère bien visible, Hilde Shbeiker, assez excentrique mais très bonne amie et Heero Yuy, japonais de métissage, d'aspect assez froid. Il ne parlait qu'à ces deux filles de sa classe.

Ils prirent place dans un coin de la salle, la plus petite se demandant toujours pourquoi leur meilleur ami avait recueilli ce jeune homme alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas. Elle se torturait encore les méninges lorsque le professeur de mathématiques commença son cours. Elle se prit alors un coup de coude de sa voisine.

- Ecoute donc plutôt le cours, 'Ro est un grand garçon.

Réléna hocha la tête alors qu'Hilde se remettait à prendre scrupuleusement ses notes.

Le cours passa et les trois amis s'installèrent pour manger sur un banc dehors loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Heero ouvrit son bentô et Hilde mordit à pleine dent dans son sandwich au thon alors que la dernière du groupe mangeait sa salade de crudités.

- Je hais cette prof de math. Fit la brunette entre deux bouchées.

- Hilde, on ne parle pas quand on mange. S'offusqua la plus jeune.

- Gniagnia. M'en fiche, la prof c'est une vraie garce.

Ils continuèrent de manger en silence cette fois-ci. Ils leur restaient encore un peu de temps avant de retourner en cours, la brunette se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

- Que comptes tu faire de lui ?

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite, c'était toujours ainsi qu'il était. Se levant, il jeta un regard vers le ciel avant d'ancrer ses prunelles dans les siennes.

- Je ne sais pas.

Ce fut tout. Pas un mot de plus. Les deux jeunes filles savaient parfaitement, que le brun n'irait pas plus loin dans son discours.

oOo

_Because I said…the love is not for me…._

_Because I said I love you…But you didn't say you love me…_

_Why I'm the only one who say this?_

_Why you don't say this?_

_Where__ the answer?_

_Nowhere__…_

oOo

La clé tourne dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvre lentement. Une douce voix parvint à l'arrivant, masculine et suave. Posant ses affaires dans le couloir, il parcourt les quelques mètres qui le sépare du salon pour entrer et découvrir le jeune homme ramassé assis dans le canapé, un bol de chocolat devant lui, la boule de poils sur ses genoux en train de ronronner.

Pourtant, personne ne chante, pas de bruit.

A-t-il rêvé en entrant dans son appartement ?

Reportant son regard sur le châtain qui vient de s'apercevoir de sa présence, il défait sa veste avant de tourner les talons et de partir vers la cuisine séparée par un bar.

- Tu m'as l'air bien aimable ?

Il ne sursaute même pas à la voix qui vient de lui parvenir, étrangement, elle ne ressemble pas à celle qu'il a entendu en arrivant. Ne répondant pas, il se sert un grand verre de jus d'orange avant de traverser le salon et de se rendre dans sa chambre. Il dépose le verre sur le bureau, fait le tour de la pièce pour arranger les draps qui traînent de partout et disparaît dans une petite salle annexe.

Resté dans le salon, le garçon le regarde faire ses allers-retours sans chercher vraiment à comprendre, ça ne sert à rien de chercher la compréhension et la logique chez quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas. Il le voit cependant revenir avec une petite boîte qu'il lui jette dessus.

- Prends.

Faisant tourner le morceau de carton blanc entre ses doigts, il peut lire la fine écriture bleutée qui donne un nom aux comprimées. Il n'a pas le temps de demander qu'une assiette contenant des biscuits apparaît devant lui. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il ancre son regard violine dans celui bleuté de son hôte.

- Why…

oOo

_It's necessary to believe?_

_To believe in something?_

_To believe in the love?_

_To believe in this world which is offered to us? _

_I don't think…_

oOo

- Et que lui as tu répondu? Demanda Réléna qui fermait son livre de biologie.

- Voyons connaissant Heero…Réléna, que veux-tu qu'il ait répondu ? Rien.

La plus jeune soupira devant les grands gestes que faisait la brunette, elle était tellement excentrique.

- Si tu laissais simplement le principal concerné parler ?

Elle lui tira la langue avant de se tourner à son tour vers son meilleur ami, lui lançant un regard du genre : « bon allez crache le morceau si tu veux avoir la paix ».

- Je ne lui ai rien répondu.

- I'm the winner!

Hilde leva bien haut le bras en criant. Réléna soupira avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Heero.

- Je te le redis Heero, que vas-tu faire à présent, tu ne peux pas le garder chez toi indéfiniment ?

La seconde jeune fille s'arrêta de brandir son poing vers le ciel. Elle avait tout de même raison, tout cela n'était pas possible, cette situation ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Il ne savait rien de lui, pas de nom, pas d'adresse, pas d'âge, rien. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude d'Heero de laisser quelqu'un l'approcher sans savoir un minimum sur lui.

- Je suis tout de même d'accord avec Réléna. Heero, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça et faire comme si tout était normal.

Elle le regarda alors qu'il rajustait une des lanières de son sac sur son dos.

- Je sais.

Elle soupira, il disait ça avec toujours autant de désinvolture.

- Heero.

- Hai.

oOo

_Theses words you hummed,_

_Are they really come from your heart?_

_Or are lies to add to the others?_

oOo

Il passe la porte, cette voix déjà entendue la dernière fois, qui résonne dans la salle. Mais comme la dernière fois, il n'y a rien. Il dépose ses affaires avant d'aller se servir un verre de jus d'orange. Le jeune homme est là, assis près de la fenêtre, regardant les immeubles qui s'offrent à lui.

- Tu as une belle vue.

Comme toujours, Heero ne répond pas. L'invité penche la tête sur le côté et hausse un sourcil.

- Me répondras-tu un jour…Heero ?

Pas de réaction, et pourtant, il a employé son prénom sans qu'il ne le lui ait appris. Mais cette fois le garçon semble s'attendre à une réponse. Se mettant debout, il s'approche du brun et soupire.

- Je vais pouvoir partir.

Il penche la tête sur le côté et sourit.

- Merci de m'avoir accueilli.

Il passe à côté de lui et se dirige vers la porte, il finit tout de même par s'arrêter.

- J'ai une dette envers toi.

La porte claque et l'habitant des lieux vient se coller contre la fenêtre en soupirant.

- Pas besoin.

oOo

_I'm afraid…_

_Why these words…_

_I don't understand these paroles. _

_It was only a dream. _

oOo

- Il est vraiment parti ?

- Hai.

- Vrai de vrai?

- Hai.

- V…

- Hai.

Hilde se tut et se tourna pour voir son meilleur ami. Ils étaient tous les deux en route pour aller chercher Réléna à son petit boulot et elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que lui avait dit le brun.

En voyant le visage pâle du métis, elle ne vit rien d'autre que l'impassibilité et pourtant, elle pouvait sentir que ce n'était pas comme toujours.

- Heero ?

- Nani ?

- Tu es différent.

Sans s'en rentre vraiment compte, ils étaient déjà devant le petit café et une jeune fille vêtue d'une petit robe et d'un tablier dentelé vint leur ouvrir assez rapidement.

- J'ai cru que vous alliez encore être en retard.

- Tu sais bien que Heero déteste être en retard.

- Oui, mais toi tu l'es tout le temps.

Hilde passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle allait la rendre folle si elle continuait. Elle n'eut pas le temps prolonger sa pensée qu'elle fut tirée dans le café. Heero à sa suite.

oOo

_Everything is cold._

_Everything_ _is dark_

_Alone__._

_Everything_ _is__ empty._

oOo

Il fait glisser la clé dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvre mais cette fois pas de voix. Rien. Tout est vide, tout est froid, pas de présence. D'un pas lent, il gagne le salon, son regard se pose sur le divan vide, puis sur sa fenêtre.

_Empty_

Il se sert son jus d'orange et soupire. Un miaulement le fait sursauter et il lâche son verre qui vient se fracasser au sol. Il baisse la tête et voit la petite boule de poils. Se baissant pour la ramasser, il sourit. Le chaton miaule de nouveau alors qu'il montre qu'il a faim.

- Il ne reste que toi.

Se relevant, il ouvre le frigo et sort une brique de lait. Versant dans un petit bol, il soupire avant de nettoyer ses bêtises. Puis sans un mot, il s'assoit dans le canapé. Le chaton le rejoint avant de s'installer sur ses genoux. Fermant les yeux, il se laisse partir à sommeiller.

- Parce que je ne voulais plus être seul.

oOo

Alone.

_If it is necessary to choose._

_Life or death._

_What to do? _

_Wait an answer... _

_Which will never come?_

oOo

- Heero? Heero?

- Hum.

Réléna posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se planta devant son meilleur ami.

- Tu ne vas pas bien ?

Hilde s'arrêta à son tour et vint se placer à côté de la plus jeune.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, tu ne vas pas bien du tout.

- Hum.

- Ne répond pas par des 'Hum', ce n'est pas un langage connu de tous. Nan mais franchement, Heero, est ce que tu t'aies vu ce matin ?

Le brun haussa des épaules et se remit en marche. Les deux filles le regardèrent avancer, elles soupirèrent. Réléna se laissa tomber contre l'épaule de la brunette en soupirant.

- Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui. Il ne va pas bien.

- Oui, il n'était déjà pas bien causant avant mais là, je ne sais pas.

Elle ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir en regardant le ciel.

- Il se sent coupable pour l'accident.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas sa faute. Il n'avait pas le volant dans les mains. C'est le camion en face qui…

- Je sais bien, mais il est le seul survivant de cet accident, normal qu'il se sente coupable.

Hilde ferma les poings et bougonna. Leur meilleur ami n'arrivait pas à remonter cette pente.

oOo

_This blade which is inserting._

_Penetrating slowly in your chest._

_You__ suffer in silence._

oOo

La pluie dense tombe sans fin. Comme cette nuit là. Trempé des pieds à la tête, il s'assoit près de la fenêtre et regarde la ville se noyer. Le chaton miaule mais ne reçoit aucune réponse. Il sent que quelque chose ne va pas dans la façon d'être de son maître, mais rien n'y fait. Il reste là, à le regarder se morfondre.

Posant sa main sur la vitre froide, il laisse une marque et soupire.

Son visage s'y reflète, il laisse son front rentrer en collision avec le matériau froid et ferme les yeux. Tout se brouille rapidement dans sa tête, et laisse place à des images de peur, de souffrance et de malaise.

_Fear_

Le bruit de la pluie qui tape contre la taule. Les essuies glace qui marchent rapidement pour laisser un peu de visibilité au conducteur. Seulement deux personnes dans la voiture.

Conducteur.

Passager.

_Pain_

Tout se passe rapidement. Les phares en pleine vue. Les pneus qui crissent sur le bitume humide. Des cris, des secousses…puis plus rien.

La voiture a quitté la route.

_Dark_

La douleur le réveille, sa jambe lui fait tellement mal. Il entend des bruits, la pluie qui tombe toujours. Il tourne doucement la tête pour parler au conducteur. Mais tout ce qui s'offre à lui, c'est le corps sans vie, couvert de sang, écrasé contre le panneau de bord. Les larmes viennent d'elles-mêmes, la douleur s'intensifie et l'impression de suffoquer.

_Death_

Tout se passe ensuite très vite, l'ambulance, les soins, les infirmiers et médecins qui parlent rapidement sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre vraiment. Le nom de son père lui parvint.

Décédé dans l'accident.

Celui d'un autre homme, apparemment le camion qui les a percuté. Fatigué, il s'est endormi.

Il est mort.

Deux passants qui passaient malheureusement par là.

Écrasés par leur voiture.

_Tears_

Soigné, et sauvé. Résultat de l'accident, un seul survivant.

Heero Yuy.

Récupéré par son grand père pour l'officialité de la chose.

Enterrement.

Puis, chacun poursuit sa route, le grand père rentre chez lui, l'enfant fait de même. Mais tout n'est plus pareil. L'appartement est vide.

_Loneliness_

Mais la vie reprend son cours. Seul.

oOoOoOo

_Est-ce que l'amour fait toujours mal ? _

_Je me le demande encore et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'un jour peut-être. _

_Je pourrais dire 'je t'aime' à quelqu'un, sans que mes paroles ne partent dans le vide. _

_Je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait m'arriver un jour. Moi qui est toujours vécu des choses totalement normales _

_Et pourtant, c'est quand on s'y attend le moins, que cela arrive. _

_Imprévu. _

_C'était un jour de pluie, le cœur lourd, jeté comme de la merde par la personne que je croyais aimer, je ne me souviens pas de ma soirée. _

_Je pensais que j'étais mort, et pourtant, il était là devant moi, ce n'était pas un ange, il était bien vivant. _

_Encore maintenant je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. _

ooOoo

Le soleil vient caresser le visage du garçon endormi, le réveillant doucement. Papillonnant pour s'habituer à la lueur, il se frotte doucement les yeux avant de se relever. Les draps viennent caresser son torse nu. Son regard, une fois habitué, va se poser sur la fenêtre dont les rideaux ont été négligemment tirés laissant ainsi la possibilité au soleil d'entrer.

C'est un nouveau jour qui s'offre à lui, et pourtant, il n'a pas envie de sortir du lit. Il aurait aimé savourer encore un peu l'instant où le cerveau ne sait pas encore qu'il doit vraiment se mettre en route pour une journée commune aux autres.

Soupirant, de toute façon, il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

oOo

_It's said, Cloudy morning turn to clear evenings_

_But, why have I the impression it's false. _

_I'm surrounded by people and I'm alone yet._

_Where is the logic in all that?_

oOo

- Alors tu as encore eu du mal à sortir du lit?

Le jeune homme passant la porte du café bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il avait encore les cheveux vaguement emmêlés et sa chemise était boutonnée lundi avec mardi.

- 'Lut Quat.

Le petit blond qui le vit s'étaler au bar sourit avant de lui servir un bon bol de chocolat chaud.

- Tu as vu, le temps est redevenu agréable.

- Hum, mais ça ne durera pas.

Il se perdit dans son chocolat alors que son meilleur ami le contempla faire ainsi. Le voyant reposer l'objet, il prit un air sérieux.

- Tu comptes encore traîner aujourd'hui ?

- Hum…

- Duo !

- Ouais ouais je sais.

Il se laissa tomber sur le bar comme une masse, la tête dans ses bras. Son meilleur ami un peu inquiet fit le tour du bar et prit un tabouret pour s'installer derrière lui. Passant sa main dans les longs cheveux châtains, il défit lentement la natte pour la refaire correctement.

- Tu sais qu'on s'inquiète pour toi Duo.

- Je le sais mais il n'y pas de quoi s'en faire.

- Quand je te vois comme ça, je me dis que si. Et puis tu as disparu pendant deux jours.

Il ne répondit pas, personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé durant ces deux jours. Devant le silence de son meilleur ami, le blond n'ajouta rien. La porte s'ouvrit et la petite cloche teinta. Duo fit un signe de main à l'arrivant.

- Yo Trowa !

- Bonjour Duo.

Le garçon porta une grosse caisse jusqu'à l'arrière boutique et revint pour se poser sur un tabouret. Quatre fit un grand sourire au châtain à la mèche et laissa la natte finie. Duo se releva et les regarda.

- Je vais aller faire un tour.

- Tu devrais allez en cours.

- Hum…

Il ouvrit la porte.

- Allez, Tchao !

Et la porte claqua derrière lui.

oOo

_Because I said…The love is not for me._

_I think it's the truth._

_The love is for the opportunist._

oOo

Marchant dans la rue bondée de monde. Il regarde le ciel en se demandant ce qui se passerait si tout n'était pas comme maintenant. Errer seul est devenu une habitude, avant _sa_ rencontre, c'était ainsi. Maintenant que tout est fini, ça recommence. Comme une ritournelle incessante, la roue tourne.

_Fate_

Une rencontre normale, un client du café, un soi-disant coup de foudre et une prise de connaissance. Il est mignon, il a un style qui plait et un caractère assez marqué. Une soirée passée ensemble, et ensuite une histoire qui commence.

_Lust_

Tout évolue, le jour laisse place à la nuit et avec elle emporte les peurs et les craintes de faire un pas de plus dans une relation qui se peut durable. On espère ainsi que tout continuera. Mais une fois la nuit passée, on se rend compte que tout n'était qu'un rêve, car la place à côté de soi est vide.

_Envy_

Tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade, une envie de jouer avec une pauvre victime qui y a cru. Une semaine pour gagner son cœur, une nuit pour le détruire. Ainsi jeté, la pente est rude à remonter. Tout ça pour une envie de débauche.

_Pride_

Ne rien dire, tout garder pour soi, faire comme si finalement, on n'avait jamais été amoureux. Faire juste semblant que tout va bien et se laisser périr de l'intérieur. Comment croire qu'on puisse rencontrer quelqu'un, à qui dire 'je t'aime', si on a peur de se faire jeter comme la fois dernière ? Alors on erre sans but, pour ne pas se montrer et dire qu'on s'est joué de vous.

_Wrath_

Marchant toujours seul, sentant la haine monter en soi. S'être fait ridiculiser de la sorte. La rage prend vie en soi et on a qu'une envie, taper dans tout ce qui bouge. Alors que la pluie tombe mais ne lave pas les blessures, la peine se mélange à la colère. Et on croule sous son poids doucement, jusqu' à perdre la notion du temps.

_Sloth_

Et maintenant, que tout ça est fini, simplement traîner, car la vie ne s'arrête pas pour si peu.

oOo

_Coincidence or not?_

_It's strange how everything seems to play tricks on me._

_And however, we meet again._

oOo

Les jours passaient et le beau temps semblait avoir disparu. Alors que Duo passa la porte du café après l'une de ses errances habituelles, il fut surpris d'y trouver autant de monde. Mettant ça sur le compte de la pluie qui tombait dehors, il vint s'accouder au bar où Quatre lui offrit un petit sourire.

- Tu ne devrais pas traîner autant sous la pluie, tu vas finir par prendre froid.

- Je suis solide Quatre. Alors y'en a du monde.

- Tu parles, on se croirait en période de crise.

Il y eut un petit bruit derrière et Duo se poussa pour laisser passer une jeune fille.

- Oh je ne t'ai pas présenté Miss Réléna, c'est notre nouvelle serveuse, elle bosse ici depuis trois semaines à peu près.

- Enchanté.

Réléna lui offrit un petit sourire timide avant de se tourner vers le patron.

- Je viens prendre la commande de la table 4.

- Ah oui, tes amis.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Quatre déposa la tasse de café bien fumante et le verre de coca citron.

- Merci.

Elle disparût rapidement et Duo se tourna vers Quatre.

- Elle a l'air heureuse et bosseuse.

- Oui, elle l'est. Ses amis viennent tous les après midi après les cours. Apparemment, elle est dispensée des cours à partir de quatorze heures donc elle vient travailler.

- C'est amusant, elle n'a pas l'air de manquer de grand-chose dans la vie. Pourquoi travailler ?

Quatre sortit une tasse et lui versa un bon chocolat chaud.

- Elle m'a dit vouloir offrir un cadeau à la personne qu'elle aime. Un cadeau qui ne viendrait que d'elle.

- Je vois pourquoi tu l'as engagée.

Trowa apparût dans le dos du blond et passa sa main furtivement tout le long. Comme quoi l'amour ne frappait pas toujours chez les mauvaises personnes. Depuis qu'il les connaissait, il ne les avait jamais vu se disputer assez gravement pour qu'ils se séparent. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que son meilleur ami avait repris le café de sa sœur décédée pour pouvoir vivre pleinement avec Trowa. Il continuait les cours par correspondance et travaillait à côté pour ne rien devoir à sa famille.

C'était en voyant grandir ce couple, que Duo se disait qu'il aurait aimé connaître un amour comme le leur.

Quatre posa sa main sur le bras du châtain et lui mit une petite assiette de gâteau.

- Tu peux amener ça en table 4, j'ai oublié de le mettre sur le plateau de Miss Réléna.

- Hum j'y go.

Il prit l'assiette et se faufila toujours trempé vers la table. La jeune fille était en train de sourire à une autre. Rien que dans son regard, il pouvait voir qu'elle appréciait relativement beaucoup la brunette qui semblait la charrier.

- M'mamzelle, il semblerait que t'aies oublié les gâteaux.

Réléna se retourna rapidement et sourit.

- Oh merci bien.

Le natté sourit en retour et son regard se posa rapidement sur la seconde personne qui était à la table, il resta un moment surpris. Heero qui avait cru reconnaître la voix de la personne qu'il avait ramassée dans la rue, releva rapidement la tête et ne réussit à émettre aucun son.

_unexpected_

- Hum…Heero…tu le connais ? Questionna Hilde qui voyait son meilleur ami rester là, dans le silence, à contempler l'autre.

Mais aucun des deux ne réagît C'était comme si on avait appuyé sur pause. Jusqu'au moment où le natté passa sa main dans sa frange collée à son front par la pluie.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on se reverrait de si tôt.

Comme à son habitude, le brun ne répondit pas.

- Toujours aussi peu causant à ce que je vois. Comment va le chaton ?

- Bien.

- Quel progrès, un mot.

Duo se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles.

- Il parle toujours aussi peu ou bien c'est juste moi qui me fais de fausses idées.

- Non…rarement plus…

Hilde allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque Quatre arriva, se frayant un passage parmi la foule.

- Miss Réléna, Duo ! Oh mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

La serveuse se retourna et fit un petit signe d'excuse.

- Je suis désolée, mais ça m'a surpris qu'ils se connaissent.

- Ce n'est rien…Duo tu connais ce garçon ?

Le natté prit un air un peu mal à l'aise sachant pertinemment qu'il fallait qu'il fournisse la raison à son meilleur ami. Mais en même temps, il n'y arrivait pas. Heero se leva, déposant les quelques pièces que coûtait le café.

- C'est lui que j'ai ramassé.

Et sur ces mots, il partit. Duo resta sans voix, il avait dit ça de cette voix tellement lasse. Il avait envie de lui courir après afin de savoir pourquoi il ne lui adressait jamais la parole à lui ou à peine. Il allait faire un geste, quand la poigne de Quatre se fit sentir au niveau de son poignet.

- Hum…Ramassé…Duo tu t'expliques là !

- Et bien…

Bon s'il le disait maintenant, il pourrait rejoindre le brun.

- C'est juste après que Chang m'a largué, j'étais les nerfs à vif, j'ai un peu forcé sur l'alcool et tu me connais, j'étais seul je suis pas rentré. Il pleuvait et voila quoi. Au matin je me suis réveillé chez lui.

- Duo ! Fit Quatre outré.

- Non mais non ce n'est pas ce que tu penses Quatre. Il m'a ramassé inconscient et je suis resté chez lui le temps que je sois apte à rentrer.

- Duo…Franchement, je…

Mais Quatre n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Duo partait en courrant vers la sortie. Il put juste soupirer un « abruti ».

oOo

_I thought to have lost hope._

_But..._

_When I saw you again..._

_I wanted to stay with you._

oOo

La pluie tombe toujours mais il ne s'en offusque pas plus que ça. Ce n'est que de l'eau, et ça ne l'affecte pas. Un regard à droite, un autre à gauche. En partant du café, il faut prendre à droite pour aller chez lui. Partant en courrant, il espère sincèrement le rattraper. Il veut une explication, pourquoi l'a-t-il ramassé ? Pourquoi ne lui répond t il pratiquement pas ?

Courrant toujours, il repère le bus arrêté. Il a dû le prendre, c'est le chemin le plus simple. Les portes se referment, il tape contre la vitre et le conducteur lui ouvre en souriant.

- Juste à temps.

- Merci.

Il fouille dans sa poche et sort sa carte, il la passe rapidement pour qu'elle soit comptabilisée, puis il avance dans l'allée. Enfin il le trouve, assis seul, le visage appuyé contre la fenêtre. Il se laisse tomber sur le siège d'à côté, il ne semble pas l'avoir reconnu ou fait attention à sa présence.

Le bus se met en marche, et ils restent tous les deux en silence. Cinq arrêts plus loin, Duo commence à se demander s'il ne s'est pas endormi contre la vitre. Une petite tape sur l'épaule, rien. Le secouant un peu plus fort, il finit par avoir une réponse.

Un grognement.

- C'est ici que tu descends.

- Hum.

Voyant qu'il n'a pas l'intention de bouger, il se lève et le tire par le bras, il n'a pas beaucoup de réaction mais au moins il est debout. Ils descendent tous les deux du bus et montent dans l'ascenseur.

- Tu ne vas pas bien ?

Toujours aucune réponse, Le brun sort de l'ascenseur et ouvre sa porte. Il la laisse cependant ouverte pour celui qui suit. Duo a juste le temps de poser le pied dans le couloir qu'un miaulement se fait entendre. Il se baisse et ramasse le chaton.

- T'as pas changé toi non plus, quoique tu t'emplumes.

Il referme la porte et avance, c'est amusant, c'est toujours aussi sombre malgré les grandes baies vitrées au fond de la pièce. Et puis avec la pluie qui tombe dehors, ça n'arrange pas les choses. En parlant de pluie, il laisse le petit chat descendre et n'a pas le temps de faire le tour du regard de l'endroit où il se trouve qu'une serviette arrive sur la tête.

Il soulève le pan qui voile sa vue et voit Heero passer juste devant lui pour aller préparer quelque chose dans la cuisine. Lui n'a rien du tout pour se sécher. Prenant une décision, Duo se retrouve rapidement derrière le brun et alors que celui-ci met de l'eau dans la machine à café, il lui essuie rapidement les cheveux.

Un grognement étouffé se fait entendre mais Duo ne lâche pas. Ce n'est que lorsque le japonais se débat un peu plus qu'il s'arrête. Les cheveux sont bien plus secs et encore plus ébouriffés que la normale. Heero se retourne rapidement et ancre son regard dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Duo sourit.

- C'est tout de même plus agréable comme ça.

Il voit très bien la lueur de colère disparaître à ses mots, il sourit d'autant plus avant de tourner le dos et d'aller s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à le faire parler, il était content, il avait au moins eu une réaction positive. Le chaton s'installe convenablement dans le canapé.

Les immeubles paraissent presque effrayant vu d'aussi haut avec la pluie tombante et le ciel gris. Duo se demande combien de fois le brun a pu regarder la vue qui s'offre à lui. C'est à la fois angoissant et libérant. Si haut et pourtant si seul.

- Tu as vraiment une belle vue. On pourrait passer des heures à la contempler d'ici.

_Sadness_

Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine, il a un peu froid et ses longs cheveux gouttent au sol sans fin. Il regarde un moment la serviette qu'il tient dans ses mains avant de reporter son regard sur la vue offerte devant lui.

- On a presque l'impression que rien ne peut nous nous atteindre. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Ne détournant pas ses yeux de la vitre, il n'entend aucune réponse, c'est habituel chez lui de ne pas répondre apparemment. Mais peut être parle t-il tout seul ? Peut être n'est-il tout simplement plus dans la pièce ?

Alors fermant les yeux, il se laisse imprégner de ce silence.

De longues minutes s'écoulent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parle.

Le bruit de la machine à café casse l'étrange ambiance dans laquelle ils sont plongés. Duo détourne la tête pour voir le brun planté au milieu du salon, le regard vide, fixant au loin un point derrière la vitre.

Puis comme si la vie se rallumait en lui, il va se servir une tasse à café fumant, puis prépare autre chose. Duo se laisse bercer par le bruit de vaisselle qu'on utilise. Il se laisse tellement bercer qu'il ne recouvre ses esprits qu'une fois un bol de chocolat sous son nez. Il fait un petit mouvement de tête pour récupérer le bien qu'on lui apporte.

Lentement il se délecte de la chaleur que lui confère la boisson.

La présence du brun se fait toujours sentir à ses côtés. Il tourne doucement la tête pour le voir regarder lui aussi la vue qui s'offre à eux. La main sur la vitre, l'autre tenant sa tasse de café, il semble tellement perdu.

Un étrange sentiment traverse le châtain alors qu'il boit une nouvelle gorgée de son chocolat.

Tellement silencieux et tellement seul.

- Tu ne devrais pas, rester près de la fenêtre, mouillé, tu vas prendre froid.

Il le voit partir, les paroles ont été dites d'une traite, sans qu'il ne cille. Duo reste surpris, il lui a parlé naturellement. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça, niveau sociabilité, mais tout de même. Heero dépose sa tasse sur le bar avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Le châtain reste ainsi, puis quelques minutes passées, il sourit.

Se détachant doucement de la fenêtre, il va s'asseoir sur le canapé, enveloppant ses cheveux dans la serviette. Le bol posé sur la table. Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu.

oOo

_The life begins to run again._

_Everything changes._

_My heart resumes_ _beating_ _in my chest._

_Is it love?_

oOo

- Duo! DUO!

Le châtain s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de client vu qu'il était assez tôt dans l'après midi. Le blond se stoppa juste devant son meilleur ami.

- Où est-ce que tu vas encore ?

Comme prit en faute, il se retourna doucement et sourît de toutes ses dents.

- Je vais faire un petit tour, je rentre rapidement promis.

Il fit les yeux de chiot larmoyant mais il savait très bien que Quatre ne s'y laisserait prendre. Il n'avait jamais réussis à le faire s'attendrir avec ça, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça commencerait.

- Duo…

Voyant qu'une fois de plus, il pouvait comptabiliser cette énième tentative comme un échec, il prit un air tout à fait normal.

- Écoute Quatre, tu ne vas pas me materner toute ma vie.

- Duo je ne te materne pas. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches. J'évite simplement que tu t'attires des ennuis.

- Mais je ne m'attire pas d'ennuis, je vais juste me promener.

- Te promener, mais bien sûr, tous les jours, à la même heure.

Il était découvert, Quatre était quelqu'un de très doué pour dénicher tout ce qui pouvait se tramer autour de son meilleur ami. Duo se demandait d'ailleurs s'il n'avait pas un truc pour lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Allez Quatre, pleaseeeeee !

Le blond sembla réfléchir un moment avant de soupirer. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose que la porte s'ouvrant les fit se pousser. Deux jeunes filles parlant tranquillement entrèrent et s'arrêtèrent à leur côté, toutes souriantes.

- Bonjour !

- Salut tout le monde !

- Oh, Miss Réléna, Miss Hilde. Vous voilà bien tôt.

La plus jeune se dépêcha d'aller enfiler ses affaires pour se mettre à travailler alors que la brunette regardait Duo puis Quatre avant de répondre.

- Et ouais, on a fini plus tôt les cours.

- Votre ami n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda le patron du café.

- Et bien non. Il a préféré rentrer, il a dit que la pluie n'allait pas tarder à se remettre à tomber et qu'il voulait être chez lui avant. Et vous ? Que faites vous tous les deux devant la porte ?

Quatre ne fit pas très attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Tu vois, il va pleuvoir alors ça ne sert à rien d'aller te tremper.

- Ouais mais je voulais juste sortir un peu.

- Et toujours à la même heure, tu vas devenir maniaque.

- Et alors en quoi ça te dérange ?

- Ça ne me dérange pas, je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami Duo, c'est normal.

- Et alors, tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de vivre tout de même.

- Je t'empêche de vivre ?

- STOP !

Hilde, qui avait compris que ça allait vraiment dégénérer et finir très mal, venait de mettre un terme à tout ça en hurlant. Les clients présents se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait mais Réléna arriva très vite pour prendre les commandes et faire que tout le monde retourne à ses préoccupations.

- Vous vous entendriez, on dirait des gamins.

Duo allait répondre quelque chose à la jeune fille quand la porte tinta laissant entrer un jeune homme de leur âge, svelte et habiller bien propre sur lui. Tout de suite Hilde les sentit se tendre. Duo serra les poings alors que Quatre se retenait de le jeter dehors. Depuis que Duo lui avait raconté en rentrant l'autre soir ce qui s'était passé avec lui, il ne l'avait plus vraiment en haute estime.

- Bonjour. Fit il poliment.

- Wufei, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais encore dans ce café. Fit Quatre tout aussi poliment.

- Je voulais simplement le faire découvrir à un ami.

Un homme plus vieux entra, de longs cheveux blonds légèrement mouillés.

- Voici Milliardo Peacecraft.

- Grand frère ?

Réléna arriva assez rapidement pour regarder les deux garçons.

- Oh Réléna, c'est ici que tu travailles ?

- Comme tu vois.

- Miss Réléna, pouvez-vous leur donner une table et les servir ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle se dépêcha d'entraîner son frère vers l'endroit approprier. Mais Wufei ne suivit pas. Il posa son regard sombre sur Duo qui fronça les sourcils, il put lire toute la haine qu'il avait sur le cœur. N'en supportant pas plus, Duo fit quelques pas vers la porte.

- Bon Quatre, tu m'excuses mais j'étais sur le point de partir. Je rentrerai tard. Tchao.

- Du…

Mais la porte claqua avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'achever sa phrase. Quatre envoya un regard noir au chinois qui avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Hilde qui suivait la scène comprit rapidement que c'était lui le garçon dont avait parlé Duo la dernière fois et la raison pour laquelle Heero l'avait ramassé dans la rue sous la pluie.

- Désolé.

- Pour quoi ? Demanda la brunette.

- Pour cette scène de ménage.

Hilde lui offrit alors un grand sourire avec une petite tape dans le dos.

- Vous savez, vous prenez soin de ma petite Réléna, et Duo a changé Heero. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir pour ça.

Quatre sourit à son tour. C'était tout de suite plus facile pour tout le monde.

oOo

_Toiling_ _pain resurgent._

_Who will be able to dress the gaping wounds…?_

_Of a killed love?_

oOo

La pluie tombe à présent énormément et pourtant il court toujours, il a si mal. Il est venu, il l'a fait exprès, pour le blesser ? Pour le tuer encore plus ? Alors que doucement il se relevait de tout ça.

Ses pas le mènent inconsciemment chez _lui_, cet endroit où il aime tant aller, cette personne qui ne lui demande pas l'impossible, qui semble l'apprécier pour ce qu'il est et pas pour autre chose. Pour sa présence.

Il ne prend pas la peine de monter dans l'ascenseur, il gravit les étages, tellement haut, c'est tellement haut. Il a l'impression que son cœur pourrait s'arrêter à chaque marche. Et pourtant, même s'il fatigue, il monte toujours. La porte, elle est là. Il frappe, personne ne répond, pourtant il est rentré. Il la pousse, il lui a laissé comprendre qu'il pouvait entrer s'il venait. Ce n'était pas un intrus, sa présence était tolérée dans l'appartement.

Percevant d'un coup cette sensation qu'il éprouve à chaque fois, il se sent d'un coup moins mal. Le petit chaton vient rapidement se coller dans ses jambes alors qu'il avance dans le couloir. Tout est vide mais la porte était ouverte. Il jette un œil dans la cuisine, personne, dans la chambre non plus, le bruit sourd de l'eau qui coule l'attire vers la salle de bain. Il entrouvre légèrement, juste assez pour voir la silhouette de l'habitant des lieux derrière la baie opaque de la douche.

Il sourit en détaillant simplement une image floue qui montre cependant des formes avantageuses. Il sourit et referme la porte. Laissant quelques traces d'eau partout bien qu'il ait retiré ses chaussures à l'entrée, il va s'installer devant la baie vitrée.

If only I could fly.

If only I had wings.

If I were a bird.

I could go to you.

Fredonnant doucement les paroles d'une chanson qu'il a souvent en tête et qu'il aime beaucoup, il laisse son regard dériver sur les immeubles.

I would like to be able to touch you.

To kiss your lips.

Don't be afraid to tell you theses words.

Don't be ashamed to love an angel.

Il ne sait plus où il l'a entendue seulement il l'aime beaucoup et a l'habitude de la chanter dans ce genre de moment, quand il ne se sent pas très bien.

To leave this gilded cage.

I don't have the key.

You are only an illusion.

A dream whose access is prohibited to me.

Fermant les yeux, il oublie où il se trouve et sent à peine la larme qui coule le long de sa joue. Pathétique, il se trouve vraiment pathétique, trouver refuge ici. Pourquoi vient-il toujours ici depuis qu'il le connaît ?

If only I could fly.

If only I had wings.

If I were a bird.

I could go to you.

o

And yet,

I continue aspiring to this dream.

To escape myself from there and finally...

To wrap myself in the heat of your arms.

o

to love me is it so painful?

Stop to love is it the solution?

From my hurted heart.

To love you remainder a hope.

o

If only I could fly.

If only I had wings.

If I were a bird.

I could go to you.

o

To love you only once.

To kiss you furtively.

To be with you one moment.

And sweetly to close the eyes.

o

If only I…

Les dernières notes s'estompent dans le silence de la salle, Duo soupire et passe une main sur la vitre.

- If only I… Avec des si, on referait tellement de chose.

- C'est toi qui chantais la première fois.

Duo fait volte face et tombe sur Heero, la serviette autour de la taille, le torse encore dégoulinant de sa douche. Il sent doucement ses joues s'empourprer de s'être ainsi fait prendre. Il s'apprête à bredouiller quelque chose mais une main s'approche de sa joue et vient lentement cueillir l'une des larmes.

- J'aime cette chanson. Ma mère l'aimait beaucoup et mon père l'a passée énormément avant de mourir.

Heero fait quelques pas et pose sa main sur la vitre.

- Je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenir. Fit Duo précipitamment se sentant mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler de la mort.

- Hilde dit pourtant que je devrais me détacher de cet évènement. Mais je revois encore la scène. Le camion, l'accident, les morts.

- Il m'arrive aussi de repenser à la mort de mes parents, tu sais.

Le japonais fait volte face mais le châtain est à ses côtés, regardant la pluie tomber.

- Un accident, un incendie, j'ai eu longtemps peur du feu, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne à vivre avec.

Heero sourit légèrement, il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il se sent d'un coup rassuré en sa présence. Duo penche la tête sur le côté, et soupire.

- Ce qui est le plus dur à vivre, c'est la solitude.

oOo

_And I learn how to live._

_To say yes._

_To smile._

_To speak._

_To love._

oOo

- Oh Duo tu es encore là ? Questionna Quatre.

- Ouais. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Tiens emporte ça avec toi.

Le petit blond passa la porte des cuisines avec un petit paquet. Il le tendit au châtain qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

- J'aime te voir comme ça.

Duo lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de partir rapidement avec son paquet en main. Réléna qui venait de servir un couple à la table numéro 6 revint toute joyeuse.

- Décidément, ça fait plaisir de voir un peu de bonheur.

- Vous dites ça Miss Réléna, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'avec Miss Hilde tout allait pour le mieux.

La jeune fille rougit avant de prendre un irish cofee et de le poser sur son plateau.

- Et de votre côté apparemment aussi.

Elle déguerpit rapidement alors que Trowa portant un carton de bouteille venait tout déposer derrière le bar. Souriant Quatre alla passer ses bras autour de son cou. Voir Duo heureux le rendait serein. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il s'épanouissait à merveille avec ce garçon.

- Tu es bien câlin.

- Je n'ai pas le droit ?

Trowa fit un petit sourire taquin avant d'embrasser les lèvres pâles de son amant.

- Absolument pas.

oOo

_I hoped more not to be alone._

_I hoped to be able to like._

_I hoped to find the love. _

_I hoped..._

oOo

Un mouvement de draps se fait entendre dans la petite chambre aux murs assombris par les rideaux cachant les fenêtres. On s'étire, on s'arrête, on prend connaissance de la chaleur de l'endroit où on se trouve, de la douceur et de l'odeur du tissu fraîchement lavé. On ouvre les yeux et on s'assoit.

On tourne la tête vers le bruit qui vient d'à côté et on sent un frisson parcourir son corps. On est heureux, on est pas seul.

Une main vient emprisonner la votre alors que vous réalisez tout ça, elle vous tire vers un corps chaud. Vous souriez et vous embrassez cette personne qui n'attend que ça. Et alors que vous reposez votre tête sur l'oreiller, vous l'entendez murmurer…

I love you.

**The** **End**

Il est deux heures du mat' et j'ai enfin terminé cet OS… Bon Wufei est le salop de l'histoire mais moi je trouve que ça lui va bien dans cette histoire.  
J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit changement.

**Kisu**

Traductions :

Je pense que c'est la vérité.

Je suis l'amoureux de rien.

Je suis condamné d'avance.

Sous le ciel.

Sous la lune.

J'ai dis...

o

Parce que j'ai dis...l'amour n'est pas pour moi...

Parce que j'ai dis je t'aime...mais tu n'as pas dis que tu m'aimais...

Pourquoi suis je le seul a dire ça?

Pourquoi ne dis tu pas ça?

Où est la réponse?

Nul part.

o

Est ce nécessaire de croire?

De croire en quelque chose?

De croire en l'amour?

De croire dans ce monde qui s'offre a nous?

Je ne pense pas...

o

Ces mots que tu fredonnes,

Vraiment viennent ils de ton coeur?

Où sont ils des mensonges ajouter aux autres?

o

J'ai peur.

Pourquoi ces mots...

Je ne comprends pas ces paroles.

C'était seulement un rêve.

o

Tout est froid.

Tout est noir.

Seul.

Tout est vide.

o

Seul.

Si il est nécessaire de choisir.

La vie ou la mort.

Que faire?

Attendre une réponse...

Qui ne viendra jamais.

o

Cette lame qui s'enfonce.

Pénétrant lentement dans ta poitrine.

Tu souffres en silence.

o

Il ait dit qu'après la pluie, c'est le beau temps.

Mais, pourquoi ai je l'impression que c'est faut.

Je suis entouré de monde, et pourtant je suis seul.

Où est la logique dans tout ça?

o

Parce que j'ai dis...l'amour n'est pas pour moi.

Je pense que c'est vrai.

L'amour est pour les opportunistes.

o

Coïncidence ou pas?

C'est étrange comme tout sembles vous jouez des tours.

Et pourtant, nous nous rencontrons encore.

o

Je pensais avoir perdu l'espoir.

Mais...

Quand je t'ai revu.

J'ai voulu rester avec toi.

o

La vie reprend son cours.

Tout changes.

Mon coeur recommence a battre dans ma poitrine.

Est ce l'amour?

o

Douleur lancinante renaissant.

Qui pourra panser les plaies ouvertes...?

D'un amour tué?

o

Et j'apprends comment vivre.

Dire oui.

Sourire.

Parler.

Aimer.

o

J'ai espéré ne plus être seul.

J'ai espéré être capable d'aimer.

J'ai espéré trouver l'amour.

J'ai espéré...

Chanson :

Si seulement je pouvais voler.

Si seulement j'avais des ailes.

Si j'étais un oiseau.

Je pourrais aller jusqu'à toi.

o

J'aimerais pouvoir te toucher.

Embrasser tes lèvres.

Ne pas avoir peur de te dire ces mots.

Ne pas avoir honte d'aimer un ange.

o

Quitter cette cage dorée.

Dont je n'ai pas la clé.

Tu n'es qu'une illusion.

Un rêve dont l'accès m'est interdit.

o

Si seulement je pouvais voler.

Si seulement j'avais des ailes.

Si j'étais un oiseau.

Je pourrais aller jusqu'à toi.

o

Et pourtant,

Je continue à aspirer à ce rêve.

M'échapper d'ici et enfin...

M'envelopper dans la chaleur de tes bras.

o

Aimer est il si douloureux?

Ne plus aimer est il la solution.

De mon coeur meurtrit

T'aimer reste un espoir.

o

Si seulement je pouvais voler.

Si seulement j'avais des ailes.

Si j'étais un oiseau.

Je pourrais aller jusqu'à toi.

o

T'aimer rien qu'une fois.

T'embrasser furtivement.

Etre avec toi un instant.

Et doucement fermer les yeux.

o

Si seulement je...


End file.
